1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of composition of materials and articles that have one or more properties of the composition or article electrically induced and more particularly to such properties as they may be induced electrostatically.
2. Background Information
The invention disclosed herein is a continuation-in-part of work previously accomplished and for which copending patent applications were filed on Jul. 15, 1988 as Ser. Nos. 07/219,522 entitled Induced Dipole Electroviscous Fluids and 07/219,523 entitled Photoelectroviscous Fluids, and on Sep. 11, 1989 as Ser. No. 07/405,178, Electroset Compositions and Articles, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. In particular, my earlier copending applications have disclosed electroviscous fluids and aggregates useful in electroviscous fluids. My later copending application disclosed a series of compounds utilizing in part aggregates as disclosed in my earlier copending applications. The term aggregate is used in the collective to include a multiplicity of polarizable aggregate particles. In copending applications, the term electroviscous aggregate has been used to describe an aggregate which, when placed in a dielectric liquid, causes the combination of fluid and aggregate to behave electroviscously. In the present application, the term electrorheological aggregate is used in similar manner.